one night
by shelli3
Summary: when visiting giles in england, buffy meets a certain wizard Completed (Now Beta'd)
1. prologue

Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me. Buffy and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners. Don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: set post chosen and post HP books, for the purposes of this story Buffy and Harry are both 23years old.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fic, all comments greatly appreciated!  
  
Buffy was wandering around England; she had a few hours to kill before her flight and was feeling rather antsy. She had a strong urge to kill something.  
  
After dusting two fledgling vamps she came across a night club with its entrance hidden down an alleyway protected by a glamour, it reminded her of Caritas in LA As Buffy entered the club, she could feel magic all around her, though none of it felt evil. The club was dark and the dance floor was full, a favourite song of Buffy's came on and she found herself walking to the floor and she began to dance.  
  
Sometime later she felt someone watching her, as she looked up she saw a man about her own age with startling green eyes watching her every move. Although Buffy couldn't explain it, she was drawn to the man. There was something in his eyes that captivated her. Slowly they moved towards each other, and in silent acceptance his arms encircled her waist and they moved in time with the music.  
  
Five songs later they were still wrapped around each other, Buffy could feel the desire burning inside waiting to be unleashed.  
  
Her thoughts where taken back to the night after she first met Willow and the advice she had bestowed upon her  
  
"Live in the moment" she'd said.  
  
"When was the last time I took my own advice" she asked herself.  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes and, for some unknown reason, she trusted him. She couldn't explain it even if she tried. She felt that they were kindred.  
  
"Do you want to get some air?" she eventually asked  
  
He looked into her eyes and one word escaped his lips, "Sure."  
  
The two made their way outside the club back into the alleyway, He reached down and took her hand in his, Buffy looked up at him and smiled, for the first time in a long while it reached her eyes.  
  
A few steps later Buffy felt a familiar tingle, alerting her to the arrival of a vampire. "Shit" she said and quickly turned around.  
  
There were four vampires behind them, as she turned back their was another five in front, Buffy calmly reached into her jacket and produced two stakes, she handed one to him and said, "Aim for the heart."  
  
With that she lunged at the vampires, she could hear her companion speaking Latin and felt the magic in the air, different from Willow's Wicca magic but good magic all the same. Once she had dealt with the vamps at her end she turned to watch the last one being taken down by her companion.  
  
He turned to look at her, and she looked at the two sticks he was holding, one was her stake and the other ... was that a wand?  
  
The pair stood and looked at each other, neither wanting to be the first to explain their actions. Suddenly Buffy's earlier words came back to her.  
  
"Live in the moment."  
  
She slowly walked forwards and as he was about to open his mouth to speak, she placed a finger over his lips and shook her head.  
  
He looked into her eyes and knew that the same need he was feeling was mirrored in his own eyes.  
  
Neither knew who moved first just that they were suddenly devouring each other with their lips, Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her against the wall. Neither one spoke as their bodies joined as one, it was quick hard and fast, but it was what they both needed. Their foreheads were pressed together as they both came down from their release. Buffy slowly lowered her legs and moved to straighten her skirt; once they were both decent Buffy leant down and picked up her thong which she placed in her companion's pocket with a wink.  
  
The two looked at each other and laughed, just as it occurred to Buffy that she didn't even know his name, she saw his friend's leaving the club- a few of which had obviously been in a fight after two many drinks- she could tell they needed a hand. Buffy looked at her watch, it was already 2.30am; she had to be at the airport by 3.30 to catch her flight to LA With one last kiss Buffy sent him to help his friends, and in a blink of an eye she was gone. Buffy knew she would never forget their tryst in the alley, she didn't however know their would be consequences.  
  
Five weeks later Buffy sat on the toilet a white stick in her right hand and a watch in the other, the minutes ticked by slowly, when the allotted time was up she turned the stick around ... two blue lines had appeared.  
  
"Oh god" she said through her tears. 


	2. The meeting

Chapter 1  
  
"Buffy are you ready? We're supposed to be there in 20 minutes." Giles shouted.  
  
"Almost" came the reply from upstairs.  
  
"Don't make her cranky! She's already had three tantrums this morning." Dawn whispered to Giles from behind her Physics textbook.  
  
For the past three months Buffy and Dawn have lived with Giles in England. Eight weeks into her pregnancy Buffy gathered up the courage to tell Giles. After tears, screams and a three hour phone call, it was decided that the girls would move to England with Giles and concentrate on rebuilding and developing the new and improved Watcher's Council.  
  
When Buffy was finally ready they made their way to the meeting. They had arranged to meet Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron, and now they were running beyond late. Giles had been introduced to Arthur through some of his old contacts, and as the newly appointed Minister of Magic he was very influential in the recruitment of new Watchers as was Albus, being the Headmaster of one of the wizarding world's top schools.  
  
The meeting was arranged to discuss the possibility of adding optional classes onto the remit of the sixth and seventh year students who wished to go on to work as a Watcher. The same principle had been applied for those students wishing to become Auror's; and in that instance, the classes were a hit and had proved to be an important part of their training.  
  
Giles and Buffy finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 3:45 pm, making Giles a record 45 minutes late. Neither of them were speaking and Buffy was on the verge of tears. After a short conversation with the barman he led the watcher and his slayer to one of the many rooms upstairs.  
  
Giles stepped into the room and couldn't help but feel his mood lift, he was greeted by two men, one of which could only be described as a stereotypical wizard and the other could clearly be related to Willow. Buffy hid herself behind her watcher, she had been very self-conscious of her size lately- ever since Xander had pointed out that she looked as if she swallowed a whole pack of beach balls during a chat via web-cam, which sole purpose was to cheer the five and a half month pregnant slayer up. It had turned out to be yet another occasion when Buffy ended up in tears.  
  
Giles introduced himself and then gently ushered Buffy out from behind him and introduced her, his kind words help lift Buffy's spirits and she felt her confidence coming back.  
  
"Don't you look radiant, my dear" Albus said as he offered his hand to the Slayer.  
  
Buffy gave him a grateful smile as she shook his hand. Just as they let go, Buffy felt a strange sensation and grabbed Giles hand which she held to her abdomen, Giles looked at her confused and then he felt it, the baby was saying hello.  
  
Buffy felt the tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at Giles and said, "How does it feel Granddad?"  
  
Giles was overwhelmed with emotion as he pulled his Slayer into his arms and held her, neither could find the words to say what they felt, as they felt the baby making its presence known.  
  
The meeting carried on and they realised that they all had similar ideas as to what they felt the classes should incorporate, they were approaching the topic of who should teach such a class when Buffy's stomach growled really loudly. The three men stopped talking and looked at the petite slayer.  
  
"Sorry, in all the excitement I forgot to eat lunch." She admitted rather ashamedly.  
  
"Buffy you." Giles began.  
  
Arthur interrupted him and invited them all back to the Burrow for dinner, saying they could finish the meeting later.  
  
Giles and Buffy started to refuse but soon agreed after Buffy's stomach rumbled again.  
  
Arthur informed them that his youngest son, Ron and his girlfriend were coming over for dinner along with their friend.  
  
Arthur explained that Ron had expressed an interest in becoming a watcher and would love to meet them and ask them about it. Hermione and Harry who would also be there worked as Aurors for the Ministry.  
  
Once the workings of Floo Powder were explained to the stunned pair, Arthur demonstrated by going first, he was quickly followed by Giles, Buffy then Albus. 


	3. the burrow

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy and Giles arrived at the Burrow a little before six by Floo powder.  
  
"I will never get used to that," thought Buffy.  
  
She would have landed on the floor if it hadn't been for Giles, who had caught her as she appeared.  
  
They were greeted by an older maternal woman, who Buffy just knew she would like. Molly made them feel instantly at ease, offering them a cup of tea. Buffy offered to help Molly in the kitchen while Giles embarked on a discussion about the many ways to kill a vampire with Arthur and Albus.  
  
Molly led Buffy into the kitchen and offered her a seat at the table. Throughout her pregnancy Buffy had been ill-at-ease when asked too many questions, especially when they concerned the night of conception and the identity of the baby's father.  
  
Buffy still hadn't gathered up enough courage to explain that it wasn't that she didn't want them to know, it was that she hadn't even took the time to find out her self.  
  
"Stop it!" she chided herself silently. "No regrets, remember?"  
  
The baby kicked in agreement. Buffy placed her hand over her stomach and smiled softly.  
  
"Buffy dear, can I get you a glass of milk?" Molly broke into her thoughts, "I know what that heartburn's like! I suffered terribly when I was pregnant with the twins."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at Molly "That would be lovely thanks. How many children do you have?"  
  
"Well, I have seven, six boys Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and then there's Ginny, the baby. And then there's Harry, he's been through such a lot in his life, a bit like yourself dear, we've more or less adopted him into the family as well!"  
  
"Mouths look better closed Buffy" teased Giles as he entered the kitchen  
  
"Giles did you know Molly and Arthur have seven kids of their own, have taken in one more- and Arthur still has time to run the Ministry of Magic, and Molly manages to keep the house absolutely spotless! I think you're my new hero! I can't even keep my room tidy. God knows what I'll be like when the baby's born." Buffy said to the amused faces around the room.  
  
There was a loud "pop" from behind Buffy and her slayer instincts took over. She was out of her chair and in a fighting stance with her foot pressed against the man's throat before anyone else even realized he was there.  
  
"Percy!" shouted Arthur "How was work?"  
  
"Buffy this is my son Percy, Percy this is Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles, they are joining us for dinner" Molly said.  
  
Buffy removed her foot and dropped her hands, Percy was still standing with his eyes wide and his mouth open and he found it hard to form words.  
  
"Sorry! My instincts took over; I'm not used to people popping out of thin air!" Buffy said. "How did you do that? Can I learn how to do it? It would give me a whole new slant on the surprise aspect of my job, Sorry again, did I hurt you? Are you ok? Do you want to sit down?" Buffy finally took a breath and looked at Percy.  
  
Percy managed to nod his head and he dropped into a seat at the table.  
  
Arthur and Albus just stared at the Slayer with an amused expression: it was the most they had heard the girl speak all day, as even during the meeting she had allowed Giles to do most of the talking.  
  
Another loud "pop" sounded before anyone could reply to the Slayer's questions. This time two people arrived, they were introduced as Ron and his girlfriend Hermione.  
  
"Molly, do all your kids have red hair?" Buffy couldn't help but asked.  
  
Everyone laughed and the redheads all nodded.  
  
"Willow would love it here, she would fit right in" she continued.  
  
Buffy, took a good look at Ron and couldn't help think that she'd seen him before, but where?  
  
Just then Buffy received a sharp kick from the baby, Buffy fell to her knees and the memories from that night came back to her.  
  
She found herself back in the alley with 'Mr. Green Eyes', and she looked over his shoulder at his friends- and sure enough there was Ron- a little worse for wear and with a bloody nose.  
  
"Oh God"  
  
Giles had picked Buffy up and placed her on the couch. Molly handed Giles a wet cloth and he held it to the back of the slayers neck.  
  
"You OK?" He asked through their link.  
  
Ever since the enjoinment spell to defeat Adam the Scooby gang had been able to communicate telepathically with each other. At first it had just been random thoughts, and not always at the most appropriate times. Through the years they had perfected it and were now able to control it.  
  
"I'm fine, the baby just kicked me. This kid's a strong one, just like its mother" she replied  
  
"Molly do you have a picture of all your kids?" She asked, trying to get the attention away from herself.  
  
"Yes, Ron be a dear and fetch the family album" Molly said. "We just had some done to include Bill's wife Angela, they got married six weeks ago"  
  
"Here you go Mum" Ron said.  
  
"Thanks Ron, check on dinner, will you?"  
  
Molly opened the album and flicked to the back where there was a picture of the whole Weasley clan including Angela. Hermione was there as well, then Buffy's eyes flicked to the right and there he was Mr. Green Eyes, her baby's father was waving at her from a picture.  
  
Giles noticed Buffy's face. "Buffy?" he asked through the link.  
  
"That's him Giles, that's the baby's father," Buffy answered.  
  
Giles came over; Molly was still going through everyone, oblivious to the silent conversation going on between Giles and Buffy.  
  
"..and that's Harry at the end"  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Giles  
  
"Yep"  
  
Just then another "pop" sounded and there stood Harry.  
  
"Oh God"  
  
"Oh dear lord" whispered Buffy and Giles simultaneously.. 


	4. The reunion

Chapter 3  
  
Molly was completely oblivious to Buffy and Giles discomfort.  
  
"Harry, so glad you could make it" She stood and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Buffy was gripping onto Giles hand, clinging on for all she was worth.  
  
"Buffy would you relax? You're going to break my hand." Giles said.  
  
"Sorry Giles" She stated as she abruptly let go, her palms were sweating and she rubbed them up and down her thighs, her throat was tight, she couldn't speak, she was paler than Spike had been on a bad day.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Rupert Giles, from the Watcher's Council, Harry works for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror." Arthur said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Giles rasped out  
  
"You too sir" replied Harry sincerely.  
  
"And this is Buffy Summers, Buffy this is Harry"  
  
Buffy lifted her eyes and stared into the deep green eyes that she remembered. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and a slow smile crept over his face.  
  
"He hasn't seen my stomach Giles, He doesn't know I'm pregnant or he's going to be a Daddy" Buffy said nervously through the link.  
  
Giles placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder and squeezed it in a supportive gesture.  
  
Harry found his voice, "Nice to see you again Buffy"  
  
"You too" she choked out  
  
"You know each other?" asked Molly  
  
"We met a few months ago at Witches Brew" Harry said.  
  
"Six months ago" whispered Buffy.  
  
Molly's eyes were drawn to Buffy's prominent bump and then back to Harry, the question was plain to see in her eyes. Harry followed Molly's gaze and his smile disappeared it was replaced by a look of wonder and awe. Harry brought his eyes back up and caught Buffy's.  
  
The worry was plain to see across her face as she gently nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hands instinctively went to her baby in a protective gesture.  
  
"Is it?" whispered Harry  
  
Buffy could only nod as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Harry reached out and took Buffy's hand, pulling them towards him and wrapping them in a hug.  
  
Giles steered a speechless Molly towards the kitchen where everybody was waiting. Buffy could hear mumbling from the kitchen but she couldn't make anything out. She was too busy enjoying the feel of Harry's arms around her, the only time she remembered feeling this safe was when Giles held her after the resurrection spell.  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy choked out between sobs.  
  
"It's not your fault! Neither of us thought their would be consequences," Harry began. "I went back to the club every weekend for months hoping to see you again" he continued.  
  
"I caught a flight back to Los Angeles that night, then I came back here to live with Giles when I was three months pregnant" Buffy said.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Giles is my Watcher and the only father I've known" she interrupted.  
  
"You're a Slayer? That's how. the vampires?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, that's me, it was my idea to activate all the Potential Slayers, and now I'm glad I did" Buffy babbled.  
  
The baby was kicking again and Buffy took Harry's hand and placed it on her bump. The baby kicked him and the two looked at each other, unshed tears glistening in their eyes. Harry bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Neither aware of the sea of faces watching their reunion form the kitchen doorway. 


	5. epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"C'mon Buffy, you can do it!" he said. "Remember your breathing" Harry encouraged.  
  
Buffy squeezed his hand hard, "I am breathing!"  
  
The midwife glared at Harry, "You're doing well my dear, can you give me a push?"  
  
Thirty five minutes later Buffy pushed their daughter into the world, Harry cut the cord, and the midwife gave them their baby to hold. There were tears spilling down Buffy's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Harry" Buffy said. "She's beautiful"  
  
"You did all the hard work, I'm so proud of you! I love you Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she replied "I love you"  
  
Buffy and Harry had spent as much time together as possible, Harry had not wanted to miss another second of Buffy's pregnancy, and Buffy had wanted to get to know him. They spent time getting to know each other and had been dating for the past seven weeks; they just seemed to click right away two halves of a whole.  
  
The waiting room at St. Mungo's was full of their extended family, all waiting on news. Willow and Xander had flown in specially for the event and were feeling overwhelmed with the amount of redheads; even Albus and Remus were among the well-wishers. A midwife finally managed to drag the delighted father away from his two girls in order to put everyone at ease, and share the good news.  
  
Harry walked into the waiting room and everyone was on their feet in an instant.  
  
"I'm a Dad" Harry informed them.  
  
"Are Buffy and the baby ok?"  
  
"What did you have?"  
  
"What weight was the baby?"  
  
"When can we see her?"  
  
Everyone shouted their questions at once. Harry lifted his hand to quiet them.  
  
"Buffy's fine, and we have a beautiful healthy baby girl!"  
  
Everyone was bouncing and hugging each other.  
  
"Giles, could I speak to you for a second please?"  
  
"Sure, Harry"  
  
They stepped into the corridor.  
  
"I know it's a bit late, but I asked Buffy to marry me and she accepted, I really wanted to ask your permission first but it all happened so quickly and their wasn't time" Harry babbled.  
  
"Harry, Buffy is the most important person in the world to me and you make her happy, so of course you have my blessing. But, if you hurt her or your daughter in anyway, I'll make you wish Voldemort had killed you."  
  
Harry had heard stories about Ripper but had never seen any first hand evidence, he was sure however that this was Ripper, the glare alone made him nervous, even more so than Voldemort.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Harry took Giles and Dawn in first to see her.  
  
"Giles, Dawnie come here," Buffy said. "I would like you to meet Lily Joy Potter. Lily this is your Auntie Dawn and your Grandpa Giles"  
  
Buffy looked at Harry. "You don't mind do you? I think it suits her!"  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed her pouring all his heart and soul into the kiss. "It's the perfect name"  
  
Dawn and Giles went to let Arthur and Molly in.  
  
As they left the room turned cold and a bright light appeared. Harry drew his wand and stood protectively in front of his fiancé and his daughter. As the mist cleared Harry dropped his wand and fell back to sit on the bed.  
  
Buffy was the first to find her voice. "Would you like to see your granddaughter?" she asked the three visitors.  
  
They all nodded and stepped forward. Lily and James stood together torn between looking at their son and their granddaughter, the love was evident in their faces. Joyce moved to her daughter's side, her eyes shining bright with unshed tears, she was so proud of her daughter.  
  
Too soon the light started fading and all three walked over to the other side of the room.  
  
"We're proud of you" said James  
  
"Take care of each other" added Lily  
  
"Look after my girls, I love you all" Joyce whispered  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Harry lay on the bed with Buffy and their daughter, and awaited the rest of their visitors, although none could be as special as the last.  
  
The End (For Now)  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments were appreciated  
  
Thanks to Emmy who Beta'd this fic! It certainly is an improvement!!!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
